As computer technology has improved and become ubiquitous, users increasingly are able to use computer based devices to consume media content. For example, users can listen to audio content or watch video content on a variety of computer based electronic devices. In addition, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computer networks. As such, it is possible to stream media data over computer networks as needed rather than transmitting a file in a physical media, such as a CD or DVD, or downloading the entire file before consuming the media content.